An unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV), commonly known as a drone, is an aircraft without a human pilot aboard. The size of drones may range from small hobby scale suitable for close range operation proximate a user to large scale systems capable of hauling large payloads over many miles. Drones may be used to provide services, perform military operations to reduce risk to human pilots, and as a hobby.